Murder and Secrets
by GreenJazzyTwilight1901
Summary: Bella Swan leads a simple life. One day everything changes and she finds out what her father has planned for her to do when he passes away. What she doesn't know is that he arranged for her to become a servant to the filthy rich, Edward Cullen. Can Bella deal with Charlie's death and her new life? Maybe even find love and comfort in the most unlikely situation? AH, OOC. First Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first Fanfiction story. I hope it goes well! Just bear with me OK? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight. The lucky Stephenie Meyer does *mutters 'lucky bitch' under breath* ;)**

0-0-0-0

**Chapter 1 - **_Bella POV_

* * *

*_R__ing ring*_

Is that my damn alarm clock already? Fuck. I roll onto my stomach and bash the annoying clock on its stupid head. With a groan I realize it's time to get up and get ready for work. I wriggle out of my comfy, duvet nest and shuffle out of the bedroom door, probably looking like a zombie. A zombie with bad hair and extra smelly breath. I knew that taco for dinner last night was a bad idea.

Once I've showered and dressed in my apron for working in Fork's only diner, I brush my teeth and begin to try and tame the lions mane on my head. I fail. Miserably. My hair ends up in it's normal, low ponytail.

And to be honest, I like it that way. Normal. Not fancy, or stunning, or weird. Just normal and boring because that's how my life is. I check the time and rush downstairs to get some breakfast. I almost crash into Charlie in my haste to quench the hunger of my belly-monster.

"Whoa, steady there, Bells," Charlie chuckles as he steadies me on my feet. I've always been clumsy - just like him.

"Sorry Dad," I apologize. I'm not allowed to call him Charlie to his face. That one is a no-no. "I'm kinda late for work," I smile sheepishly. Charlie laughs and scratches his head.

"OK, Bells, I won't stop you from trampling everything in your path," He laughs amusingly. I pull a face and skip round him and into the kitchen.

I hear his amused laughter float into the living room to watch TV. I roll my eyes and smile at my dad. At least he's easy to get along with. I wolf down some Golden Nuggets and pack my bag for the day.

After Charlie's police uniform is laid out for him on the kitchen chair, I shout a goodbye to Charlie - who tells me not to trip over my Bigfoot Feet - and I am outta there. At last.

* * *

My truck blunders down the highway towards the diner. I listen to the radio, but nothing catches my attention. I park my truck in my usual spot and walk up to the small diner shack.

The neon 'Fork's Diner' sign is flickering again, but that's the norm here. And I like it. I smile as I walk through the swing doors and see that the diner is almost empty.

Just a few regulars scattered here and there, sipping coffee or reading the paper. Hopefully it will stay a quiet day.

I hear hushed voices coming from behind the bar at the front of the diner. I duck under the hatch ungracefully and walk up to my best friend, Alice Brandon and my boss Sam Uley.

"Hey," I greet them, "What you guys talking about? It looks very serious," I put on a deep voice and a mock-serious face. Their grimaces turn into smiles at my stupidity.

"Oh Bella, you sure know how to cheer me up," chirps Alice, who gives my everyday morning hug. She always smells of expensive Chanel No.5 perfume, no matter how many chips she fries everyday. Sam's voice breaks through our embrace.

"Did you hear about the serial killer in Seattle, Bella?" he asks me. I nod my head a little.

"I think I heard it vaguely on the news, but I didn't pay attention. As usual," I joke. Sam laughs and sips his coffee.

"Well, there was another murder on the North side of Seattle last night. Everyone's gossiping about it. I'm just glad he ain't around here," He gives a fake shudder and I grin.

"Well, no knife-wielding killer better come near me. I have been trained by professionals and I know how to cut balls off - the extra painful way," I do a kung-fu movement with my arms. Sam and Alice grin at me and laugh.

"Bella," Alice gasps through her giggles, " You didn't _really_ get trained to 'cut off peoples balls' did you?" She giggles. I laugh along with her.

"Nah, just kidding, but I _could _learn. You know, self-defense and all that shit," I joke. Sam's laughing comes to a stop and he looks at me.

"Well, I'm gonna buy some metal plates for my privates, ASAP. I never know whether you are serious or not Bella," He says mock-seriously. I roll my eyes and punch his arm.

"You know damn fine I am kidding," I assure him - and his crown jewels. Sam's a good guy and an even better boss. He treats everyone equal and keeps our salaries fair. More customers arrive then and we jump into action.

"Let's go" I tell Alice as we wield our notepads and pens.

* * *

The morning goes by quite quickly, with not too many customers. Soon, me and Alice are in the back, changing into our day clothes and listening to music.

"Where are you headed after work Bell?" Alice inquires. I shrug in response.

"I'll probably go practice my ball-chopping skills" I sigh in a dramatic way. Alice explodes with laughter in an instance.

"It is not funny, young one. The art of ball-chopping takes patience and time and practice," I say in a perfect impression of Yoda. Alice nearly falls over from the laughter that takes over her tiny frame.

"Oh God, Bella!" She wipes the tears that are streaming down her face from too much laughter.

"Aw, damn, you smudged my mascara!" she whines when she realizes it has begun to run. I roll my eyes and do a squeaky high-pitched voice impression of her whinging.

She slaps my arm and runs over to the mirror, dabbing desperately at the mascara streaks.

I walk over to her and examine her face. She looks like something out of a horror movie. I let out a snort of laughter and she turns to glare at me.

That makes me laugh harder because she looks like some human-zebra monster. My laughter erupts from the pit of my stomach until I'm laughing so hard it hurts. She scowls at me and wipes away at her monster stripes.

She eventually gets it all off and applies a fresh layer. I smile at her sweetly when she turns around.

"Glad to see my friend wasn't abducted by the Killer Zebra forever," I chortle. She tries to glare at me but ends up giggling again.

"Grr, damn you Bella Swan!. I just fixed that mess, and you're making me laugh again! Are you trying to ruin my face?" She chuckles half-seriously. I pull a somewhat serious face.

"I'm sorry Al, you know how I am," I grin at her. She grins back and we walk out of the diner together.

I wave at Alice as she pulls out of her spot in her little, yellow Ford Ka. Chirpy little pixie that she is, she just has to have the brightest car in the town, doesn't she? My smile widens as I count myself lucky to be her friend.

The rest of my drive home is quiet, as normal. I turn on the radio and listen in to the conversation they are having about this serial killer in Seattle. My face suddenly wears a huge grin as I remember the 'Ball Chopping' joke. I laugh to myself all the way home.

I busy myself making Charlie's dinner when I get home. He arrives about half six, which is quite late for him.

"Hey Dad, good day?" I ask him when he is settled at the kitchen table with a Rainier beer.

"Not bad, Bells. Did some investigating into that killer in Seattle," He informs me. "Didn't get much on him except we know he is in his mid thirties, there is one video of him from a CCTV camera and his weapons consist of a knife or a lethal injection," He says as he sips his beer.

"Damn," I whisper. "I hope the guys in Seattle can catch him," I say to Charlie. He nods simply.

"I hope so too, Bells. I've offered them our team's help anytime they need it. With such a mysterious guy that is not on our records, we can't risk anything. And they will need all the help they can get," He tells me solemnly.

I serve up dinner and the rest of the evening is relatively quiet. Charlie downs a lot more beer, but I'm not worried. He can handle alcohol pretty well.

I sit and watch the game with him for a bit on TV, but I soon grow bored of watching bulky men running around with a football.

In my opinion they are great big babies. They don't need all that armour to play a bloody game. The European players don't wear stupid spacemen suits to catch and throw a ball. _Men,_ I tut to myself.

Even I could take a hit with one of those footballs and stand up again without faking injury.

I end up going to bed early and sit on my bed reading and old copy of Romeo and Juliet until I fall asleep with the book covering my face, breathing in the bittersweet smell of the paper.

I wake with a start. I sit up poker straight and glance at my clock on my bedside table. It reads one-thirty. I hardly ever wake up in the night, unless there is a storm or there is an abnormal noise.

My ears are straining, searching for any unusual sounds or movement in the house. I can faintly hear Charlie's soft snores and the gurgle of the refrigerator but nothing else.

These noises couldn't have woken me up. They happen every night. I stretch warily and stand up. My room is dimly lit by the fairy lights that hang on my back wall behind my bed.

The door and window is illuminated and look eerily creepy. I walk over to my door and peer my head into the dark hall. Chills are running up and down my spine, even though there is probably nothing wrong.

Just me overreacting. I close my door and lean against the soft wood and sigh. I run a hand through my hair in frustration.

It's a good job it's Saturday and I don't have work in the morning. Well, I guess it is morning now, but you know what I mean. I walk hesitantly over to my double glazed window and open the curtain a crack.

I peer into the darkness of the forest surrounding our house. _Anything could be out there, watching, waiting_ I think stupidly to myself. God, I am a wimp! Worrying because I simply woke up in the night.

Most people do that, don't they? Well, I usually don't. And I don't like change or surprises. I continue to look out over the forest edge and scan our garden.

I get a pretty cool view of everything form my window. No houses, or buildings or any sign of industry. Just beautiful views.

In the daytime anyway. At night it's just creepy. There could be man-eating wolves in that forest. It's not unheard of in this area.

A shudder makes it's way down my body and I let the curtain drop, making sure there is no way anyone or anything can see through any cracks in it. I am definitely paranoid.

_Go back to sleep! _I command myself. Great, I am talking to myself now. At least I'm not saying it out loud, then I would be certain that I am mad.

Crawling back into the safety of my duvet-nest, I snuggle down under as far as I can go until only my nose, eyes and head are peeking out of the covers.

I stay awake all night after that, tossing and turning, not able to shake the feeling of being watched.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep at some point during my long, weird night. My eyes reluctantly opened to the familiar sound of rainfall, pattering against my window.

With a long sigh I sit up and remember last night. I never wake up in the night. Never. I am a very heavy sleeper - like Charlie.

I scratch my head, puzzled. A dark, heavy feeling is weighing me down. It's…eerie. I don't like it.

It feels like something bad has or is going to happen. I've never felt anything like it before, and I don't want it to stick around for long.

I climb out of bed, change into sweats and a clean t-shirt and step out of my bedroom. The whole house is silent. Too silent. Usually, Charlie is up and about, well before me.

I tip-toe across the landing and down the stairs as quietly as I can manage on the old, creaky wood. My arms have goose bumps so I rub my hands up and down, trying to warm them up.

My phone is lit up when I creep into the living room. I pick it up and read the caller ID. It's Alice. Damn pixie. She has left about a million messages and three missed calls. I read the last text.

**Bella, answer me! I need 2 let you know that I'm goin' 2 Port Angeles and 2 ask you whether you want anything - like a book? Plz answer me! Xxx **- A

Grr. Her and her damn shopping. I quickly text her back.

_Soz Al, rough nite. Just woke up. I don't need anything, but thnx for asking anyway. Have a good day, I'll txt ya l8r. Xx _- B

**Finally! Bella has arisen! OK, are you sure? Sure as sure can b? U kno I don't mind shopping for ya, girl xxx ;) **-A

I smile as I read her text. _Oh I know how much you love shopping. And I wish you wouldn't, it's pure torture. _

_Yeah, I'm sure as sure, as sure, as SURE can be that I don't want a single thing *Gives warning face* **-_-** xx _-B

She texts back almost immediately. I sit down on the couch when I realize I have been standing all this time, like a weirdo.

**Aww…OK fine, hint taken…What face is that anyway? *wiggles eyebrows* xxx **- A

What face is that? That is my annoyed face and I will tell her so.

_That, my dear is my annoyed face **-_-** it means I will KILL u if u buy me 1 single thing, OK? *smiles sweetly* xxx -_ B

Her next text pisses me off and makes me laugh at the same time.

**Oh so that's what that face is…I thought it was ur constipated face, but clearly I waz wrong. OK I get it, u don't want a single thing. I pinky-promise. Cya l8r! xxx ;) **- A

Cheeky little pixie! I don't even have a constipated face. I've never been constipated in my life. I have to admit though, it is quite funny…She is my best friend after all, I can't stay mad at her for long.

I almost forgot my depressed state during our funny conversation. I shake my head and stand up.

* * *

My Golden Nuggets don't taste the same today. I sigh and throw the remaining bowlful in the bin. Still no sign of Charlie. Weird. I look at the old clock hanging on the kitchen wall in the shape of a fish.

It shows me it is half-nine. He never sleeps in this late. What a strange day! I don't like it. I clean up a bit and then decide it is time to check and see if he is OK. He is maybe ill and needs some Tylenol or something.

The eerie feeling returns to my body as I climb the old stairs to Charlie's room. The door is slightly ajar, and the room is dark. I pause outside and listen for his snoring. It isn't there.

I gently knock on the door and wait. No reply. I rap louder. Still nothing but silence. I finally push the door open. It creaks loudly and reveals the dark room. The light from the landing pours in to the dark figure sleeping on the bed.

I fumble for the light switch and turn on the main light. What I see next sends a shrill scream erupting from my body. Charlie, is lying on the bed, with a knife through his chest. Dead.

0-0-0-0

**Chapter End Notes - Well, that was some ride! For me anyway. I'm sorry to Charlie fans for killing him in the first chapter. I have nothing against him - he is great - but I need him to be dead for the story to unfold. I hope you enjoyed it. I won't be updating every day, so be warned. I will update whenever I can. **

**Predicted Next Update - Sometime this week. Hopefully. I am on my Easter Holidays from school, so you should get a lot more while I'm off. **

**Remember, REVIEWS *hint hint* make me update faster *wink wink* ;)  
**

0-0-0-0

**See you all soon! Oh, and Happy Easter! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! I must say, reviews are non-existent at the moment, but I will keep my faith! I have had so many views that they make up for the lack of reviews. **

**But more reviews would be nice, so can I bribe you all into giving me at least 5 reviews before you get another chapter? Your support is much appreciated! **

**Big thank you to Smile-Like-The-Cheshire-Cat for being my first reviewer! ;)**

**Now, back to the story.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I just made them human and will mess with them a bit ;)**

0-0-0-0

**Chapter 2 **- Bella POV

Charlie was dead. No. He couldn't be! He can't be! I started to sob recklessly, the tears streaming down my face relentlessly. My legs - of their own accord - began to move toward Charlie's lifeless form on the bed.

I stop beside him, breathing heavily and small sobs escape my mouth. My fingers tremble as the stroke his soft, grey-black hair. I knew he was dead - I didn't need to check.

There was no point in CPR or anything. I didn't know what to do. Charlie had taught me what to do in situations like this.

I had heard about it on the TV, but my mind was completely blank. The best I could do was curl up beside him and cry my heart out. My mind simply could not register anything at this point.

My dad, my Charlie, was gone. Gone forever. I know I sound dramatic but I don't give a shit.

I must have fallen asleep at some point from my sobbing. I sniffled and sat up. I almost screamed again when I saw Charlie, lifeless, with a knife through his chest.

My crying started again and I began to hyperventilate. There was a lot of blood surrounding the wound around the knife.

_Get yourself together! Do it for Charlie, he wouldn't want you lying around, crying _my rational side demanded.

It was right. Charlie wouldn't want me to suffer like this. I needed to call the police and…and… get him justice! Who could have done this?! Why? How?

And why in the name of Jesus, Mary and The Donkey did they leave me alive? It's not fair. Why Charlie? He had no enemies…that I knew of anyway.

He was the Chief of Police, he was bound to be a target. But he wasn't a bad person. Why him? Why? I stroke his hair one last time.

"Rest in peace, Dad," I whisper sadly. Then I tip-toe quietly out of his bedroom and close the door. I feel a strange need to protect him, even though he's…dead.

I can't bear to say or even think that word about him. He was so…alive last night. Laughing and watching the game whilst sipping his Rainer beer.

My first stop when I reach the bottom of the stairs, is the living room. I grab my phone and then pause. I have no idea who to call first.

The police or Alice. My head does a silent debate and Alice ends up winning. As usual. My fingers fumble over the keys as I dial her number. It rings and rings and rings and then she finally answers.

"Hey Bella! How is everything?," She chirps happily, obviously still on a high from her shopping spree. I just stand with my mouth agape, not able to make a single word.

"Bella?" Alice asks curiously "Bella, are you there? What's wrong?," Her voice becomes panicky. I clear my throat and wipe my eyes.

"Chareeisded" I croak out. It's all I can manage.

"What? I don't understand Bella, is this a game?" She inquires, obviously baffled. I clear my throat again and swallow a huge lump of bile. Taking in a shaky breath I try again.

"Charlie is…Charlie is dead, Alice," I swallow and breathe deeply.

"What?!" She practically screams down my ear. I wince and hold the phone at arms length. She stops screaming and hesitantly calls my name down the receiver. I gingerly put the phone back to my ear as a tear rolls down my cheek.

"Bella, what happened honey? Please, Bella this is serious," She pleads. I sink down onto the sofa and sigh.

"I…Don't know what happened Alice, he…just…I went to bed and then I woke up and thenIcouldn'tsleepbecauseIneverwakeupinthenightand Idon'tknowwhattodo!" I rush out as the tears pour down.

"Shh, Bella it's alright! Calm down sweetie, I'll be there soon, I'm already halfway there. Just hang on," Alice hushes me. My tears are unstoppable as I sit and stare at the wall. Alice hangs up and my hand goes limp and my phone falls to the floor.

My mind zoned out for a while before I hear a quick knock on the door. I pull myself to my feet and shuffle to the front door.

Alice was standing outside chewing her lip and had absolutely zilch make-up on. Very abnormal for her. She is never without her make-up. She lunges at me the second I wrench the door open.

"Bella! Oh God, I am so, so sorry! What happened? Where is he?" She bombards me with questions. Her hug is a death grip but I manage to pry her fingers from around my neck before I suffocate in Chanel No.5 per-_fumes_. Bleurg! That stuff is nasty.

"I…can we sit down? I feel dizzy," I tell her quietly. In truth, I really do. This day has been to much for me to handle.

Alice leads me to the sofa and sits me down with her arm around my shoulders. I lean against her funny smelling shoulder and let the tears fall again.

Alice pulls me upright again and stares at my tear stained face. I probably look like a cat dragged through Hell and back.

"What happened Bella?," She whispered.

"I don't know Alice…I…," I take a deep breath and continue. I have to tell her so we can sort it out. "I went to bed early last night and went straight to sleep, like always. I'm a very heavy sleeper but…something woke me up. "I don't know what or why, but it did," I pause for breath.

Alice looks at me expectantly, tear evident in her eyes. "I got up and investigated but found nothing. I simply thought I was paranoid and went back to bed. Everything seemed fine when I woke up too, except Charlie wasn't up and he's always up before me," A tear rolls down my cheek again.

I wipe it away with my sleeve "I went to check on him because it was getting late and…and.. He was dead Alice, just lying there, lifeless with this knife through his chest and…and…I…," I trail of into a fit of sobbing.

Alice holds me and rubs my back the way best friends do. I feel something wet on my head and look up to see Alice with tears running down her porcelain face.

She looks just as sorrowful and heartbroken as I do. We hug again and cry together. It sounds like a weird cat-strangling orchestra. I almost laugh. _Almost._

Alice sniffs and wipes her swollen eyes.

"Bella…Where…Where is he now?" She asks shakily. I gulp and shudder.

"He's…still in his.. Bed where I found him…I didn't know what to do, or who to call I…" I pray she will understand. She does.

"Oh Bella!" She cries pitifully. She stands up and offers me her hand.

"C…come on, we better go s…see him," She says as her lips tremble with sadness. My head nods slowly in agreement. We walk up the stairs together, holding onto each other.

We reach his bedroom door and pause outside. A strange sense of Déjà vu takes over me. I shakily open Charlie's door and step inside.

I almost sob again at the sight of him. He is pure white, drained of colour. The evil knife that took his life, sticks up out of his chest like a beacon. Alice gasps when she lays eyes on Charlie.

"I'm so, so, so sorry Bella!" She cries and hugs me again. I hug her back, glad to have her here with me for comfort and support.

We spend the next hour making phone calls and pacing the house. We call the Fork's Police Department and my mum, Renee.

We also call Sam and tell him we won't be in for a few weeks. He is totally cool with it and promises to still pay us while we are off, which is super nice of him.

He sent his apologies too. My mum will arrange the funeral and will fly out to Forks to meet us in a week or so. She always knows what to do.

A couple of officers who were my dad's friends came to close off the house and to investigate. I was told I couldn't stay here and so Alice has offered to shack me up until I can get my stuff back.

"Nothing is to be touched, moved or taken from this house," Officer Clearwater told us severely. I am not a suspect as they knew my dad and me too well to suspect me.

I was relieved. The forensics allow me one suitcase of clothing and toiletries which have been checked. How generous! (Note my sarcasm)

I guess should count my lucky ass that I'm allowed a suitcase of my own clothing and toiletries. Brilliant.

I am allowed one last look at Charlie before they cover him with a white sheet and carry him out on a special bed. Just like in the movies.

Only this isn't a movie. This is horribly real. A nightmare. Alice is by my side the whole time, silently comforting me. We both try to be brave in front of everyone, but it takes great effort from both of us.

I am a wreck inside. If you sliced me open, I would probably be black from despair.

There is loads of apologies and sympathies, but they are all fruitless. Charlie is gone and there is nothing anyone can say that will bring him back.

Alice drives me to her house - even my truck and Charlie's cruiser has to stay put at the crime scene. I feel utterly stupid riding along in a happy, yellow, little sunshine car.

Yellow is my least favourite colour for my mood right now. Yeah, yellow is the _perfect_ colour for death. Not. I glare out of the window as we turn into Alice's street. Her mum and dad are always away on extravagant holidays so we have the house to ourselves.

* * *

We don't do much that night except watch re-runs of The Mentalist. I try and concentrate on Patrick Jane, but tonight he just doesn't interest me.

We go to bed early with hot chocolate and hot water bottles. Alice is so quiet, I'm a bit scared. She's never been this quiet. Ever. I don't like this change, this new routine.

But I think of Charlie and how he would want me to try. So I will. For him. And I will get him justice. Whoever did this is going down, and I will kick their ass when I find out who they are. Beware. Beware.

I don't sleep all night, as you can imagine. Everything is too different. Mostly, I just cry. Cry for anything and everything.

Alice and me eat breakfast at her kitchen island, even though neither of us are hungry. We both jump as the phone rings, a shrilling noise through our silence. Alice immediately answers it.

"Hello?" She asks frowning. I go and stand beside her to listen in.

"Yes this is Alice Brandon," She replies to the caller. She sends me a puzzled look. The person on the other end speaks again.

"Yes…Yes, she's here. One moment please," She says politely. She waves the phone in my direction. "It's for you," She mouths. I take the phone and gingerly hold it to my ear, afraid something will jump out of it and hit me or something.

"Hello?" I ask. A man answers me. It's Officer Clearwater.

"Hey, Bella…How you holding up?" He asks politely. I almost roll my eyes._ Yeah, my dad has just been murdered, I found the body, I've been kicked out of my house and I'm scared shitless. Yeah, I'm just great thanks. _

"I'm…good," I offer him.

"Oh, well that's good…anyway there is some things we need to discuss Bella, about Charlie's will. Obviously you are included in it," He tells me. I glance at Alice who is looking down, chewing a hangnail.

"Oh…Um…Great?," I say carefully. I really don't want to take any of Charlie's money. I would feel terrible.

"Well, Bella I will just warn you there might be some…confusion shall we say as to what will happen…but, I'm sure it will work out," He implies. "Can you come down to the station as soon as possible?" He asks me.

Alice looks up and half smiles. I offer a smile back, but it comes out as a grimace.

"Yeah, sure. Be there in ten," I answer him. We say goodbye and cut off the line.

Alice and me get changed and hop into the Sunshine Motor. The drive is quiet to the station and there is heavy tension in the air.

It's like we don't know what to say anymore. I sigh as we go into the station. I keep thinking we will see Charlie round the corner and tell us all it was a joke.

A sick joke at that. But he doesn't. We wait for Officer Clearwater to call us through to his office. Alice waits outside for privacy, but squeezes my hand in encouragement as I walk away.

"So Bella, please have a seat," Says Clearwater. All business as usual. I slowly sit down and mentally prepare myself. He starts to go through Charlie's papers.

I refuse all the money and savings. I am not touching one dime of his well earned cash. That was his whole life, and I'm not going to spend it. Clearwater looks puzzled at this. Jerk.

He goes through all the legal crap and gets me to sign a few things. After that is done he tells me the worst news possible. I have been sold. Sold. My mouth pops open as he tells me.

"I'm sorry Bella, I don't know why he has arranged this. I have all the details here and information on who you are going to work for," He hands me a red file.

I'm being sold, to work? What?! Why would Charlie do this? There had to be a reasonable explanation.

"Someone will come and collect you from Ms Brandon's place in a few days to collect your belongings from your house. Then you will be flown to New York to begin your new life and work," He tells me with a sad look in his eye. I just gape at him in utter shock. He looks uncomfortable and shifts in his seat as my silence goes on.

"Well," I begin when my voice returns, "Thank you, for…everything and…I'm sure everything will work out," I choke out. He nods sympathetically.

He ushers me out of the office and apologizes once more. I don't properly hear him as I'm already crying and hyperventilating again.

Alice comes rushing up to me and holds me tight. She sits me down in a plastic chair and rocks me back and forth like a baby. I breathe in her comforting, familiar smell, and realize then just how scared I am.

0-0-0-0

**Chapter End Notes - Dun, dun, dun! Oh dear, how will poor Bella cope? Being sent away to work. I wouldn't mind working for Edward Cullen though, who would? *sighs dreamily* **

**Anyway, as I said, I want at least 5 more reviews before I even think of giving you a new chapter *laughs evilly* See ya soon! **

0-0-0-0


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone! I got my 5 reviews; and a bit extra! I'm over the moon with everyone's response. Remember to leave me one for this chapter. I happily accept criticism or tips.**

** I also try to reply to every one! They make writing more worth my while. ;)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I just make them human and will mess with them a bit ;)**

0-0-0-0

**Chapter 3 - **Bella POV

Never in my life had I felt so despairing. My life was turning into a living nightmare. Alice drove me back to her place after my little episode in the police station. She put me straight to bed with a hot water bottle and some aspirin for my sore head.

I dreamt that Charlie was alive again and I wasn't being sent away to work for a stranger, in a strange place.

When I woke up, tears were stinging in my eyes, threatening to spill over. I wipe at them furiously. I've done enough crying to last me a life time. I hear footsteps outside Alice's bedroom door which pause outside before knocking gently. I'm guessing it's Alice.

"Come in, Alice. I'm awake," I call out quietly. The doorknob turns slowly and Alice's head pokes through the small gap. She gives me a small smile.

"Hey, you OK?" She asks kindly. I sigh and give her a half smile.

"Yeah, I'm…coping," I tell her. She just nods and bites her lip. I sit up and pat the space beside me on the bed. She beams at me and sits down gracefully.

"I…I thought you might want to take a look at this," She says softly, handing me that dreaded Red folder. My mouth curls up into a scowl as I think about what is contained in there - my future.

My shoulders sag as I reach for the folder reluctantly. Alice shifts to sit right beside me to get a better look. I don't mind. This is her future too - practically. I lift my eyes to look at her, she nods in encouragement.

My hands are shaking as I open the stupid crimson file. Inside, it contains page after page of white paper with black text.

"God, I think I'm gonna go squint-eyed reading all this!" I tell Alice. She laughs quietly and peers over my shoulder. I begin to read the first page.

_To: Isabella Marie Swan_

_From: V. Inc._

_Subject: The will of Charlie Swan._

_Personal Message: _

_Dear Isabella,_

_I am sorry if you are reading this; it means I have passed away and that I now must hand over my estate to you. As Renee is no longer my wife, she will only get a small percentage of my money. Since you are my only child and living relative, you are entitled to most of my estate and belongings. I'm sorry my Bella, it must be hard for you at this time. Do not worry yourself too much - try and be strong. For me. _

_Love,_

_Charlie xx_

_Estate: £1,0000, property. _

I gaped at this message. Surely Charlie hadn't written this? It wasn't his…style. It was too formal. Hmm… Alice was frowning also.

"That doesn't sound like Charlie," She frowned, puzzled.

"I know," I sighed " But, maybe he told someone to write it for him, you know over the phone?" I reasoned. Alice's frown became deeper as her eyebrows nearly touched. I flipped through the rest of the boring legal shit and stopped at the part where I am deemed to be a servant.

I huff as I read through the information regarding my new life. Alice sniffs a few times and wrinkles her nose.

"It all sounds a bit fishy if you ask me," She declared. I shrugged.

"Charlie…knows…knew what he was doing. It's what he wanted, so I'll follow through with it. Only because he wanted me too and also, I don't get much choice do I?"

My choices were made for me. I just had to make the best of them. For Charlie's sake.

Alice and me set to work on cancelling the collection of Charlie's money, as I didn't want it. Alice sent it off to a Cancer Research Charity. Charlie would have liked that.

* * *

A few days later, a fancy Mercedes pulled up outside Alice's house. Me and Alice peeked out of the curtain to see who the driver was. The car had dark tinted windows, so we couldn't see in.

"Is that the guy to take me to pick up my stuff from Charlie's place?" I questioned Alice. She shrugged and raised her eyebrows.

"Pretty fancy ride just to take you to Charlie's place," She concluded. She went to the bed and picked up a fashion magazine. I bit my lip and peeked out of the curtain again. My eyes bugged out of my head.

"Holy shit," I whispered as a tall, lean, long blonde-haired man stepped out of the Mercedes. He wore a dark suit, probably made by Gucci, and a pair of Ray Bans. He strode gracefully around the car towards Alice's gate.

"Alice, c'mere! Quick!," I hissed. She complied and flitted to my side. She peeked out of the curtain at Gucci God and squealed.

"OMG! He is soooooo fit!," She screeched. I held my hands over my ears and glared at her.

"Shh! Do you want him thinking we are completely insane - which we are - but he doesn't need to know that!," I hissed at her. She was bouncing where she stood and couldn't keep still.

"But he's _gorgeous_ Bella! I haven't seen a decent looking guy for ages!," She squealed.

"You sound like a demented piglet with all your damn squealing and snorting over a guy who is clearly out of our league," My voice had an annoyed tone in it. Alice scowled at me and turned back to the window.

"Look at that ass!" She breathed. My eyes widened and I smacked her arm.

"Alice! You barely know the guy, and yet your ogling him already!" I scolded. Alice sighed dreamily.

"He's coming up to the door Bella, look!" She clutched my arm and pointed.

"Uh-oh," I frowned. "We better get ready. You're coming right?" My puppy dog eyes came out then. She laughed.

"Of course I am! You need my fashion advice for what clothes to take to your new job," She wiggled her eyebrows. I raised mine.

"No, you just want a ride in that car - _with him_," I emphasized. Her cheeks became tinted with pink. I smirked.

"See, I'm right," My smirk widened. She pouted.

"Alright fine!" She threw her hands in the air, defeated. "Yes I want to come to get a better look at Mr Hunky Dunky down there," She looked embarrassed for the first time ever. My smirk softened.

"Hey, It's OK, Al. I'll allow you the pleasure of ogling my personal driver anytime you want," My giggles exploded and I clutched my tummy. Alice did the same. Her face became grim after a minute. There was a knock at the door then. We jumped.

"Here goes," I told Alice. "Get ready to meet Mr Hunky Dunky," I air quoted her words. Alice smiled at me.

"How are you handling all this so well, Bella?" She asked. "I mean, Charlie died and your being…taken away and…I'm really crushed about that, but you cope so well! You still have your humor and radiance, and…your just awesome at this Bella," She told me solemnly, all traces of humour wiped from her features.

"I don't know Al, I just…get on with it, you know?" I told her truthfully. I was devastated about Charlie, and his will, but I wasn't going to let it ruin my life. A sharp rap at the door interrupted my thoughts.

Alice winked at me and skipped to the door. I saw her take a deep, deep breath and slowly open the door. Gucci God stood on the other side, looking absolutely a million dollars.

If I was halfway down the hall, and nearly hyperventilating, I couldn't imagine how Alice felt, almost inches from his perfect form. He took of his sunglasses in one swift movement to reveal a pair of startling ocean blue eyes.

I thought I heard Alice gasp and went to stand beside her. My arm gently nudged Alice, telling her to speak.

"Um…hi," She started. " Can I help you?" She asked politely. He smiled at her and then spoke.

"Well, I think you can," He smirked. " Is this the Brandon's place?" He inquired, all business. Alice nodded silently. Dumbstruck. I rolled my eyes and spoke up.

"Yeah, this is the Brandon's place," I said directly to him. "This is Alice Brandon," I gestured to Alice "And I'm Bella Swan, nice to meet you Mr Flashy Car," I challenged him. His smirk widened.

"Well, Ms Swan, Ms Brandon it's a pleasure. Mr Hale at your service, but you can call me Jasper," He said in a heavy Southern accent. He lifted Alice hand and kissed the back of it whilst giving her a heart-melting cheeky smile. Alice blushed.

_I thought blushing was my job…_

Jasper pulled away from Alice and turned to me.

"Are you ready Ms Swan? We need to go and collect your clothes and belongings from your old property and then leave ASAP," He told me formally. To hell with this formal crap.

"It's Bella, and yeah I'm ready to go. Mind if my friend joins me?" I asked him cheekily whilst giving him a sly wink when Alice wasn't looking. He smiled widely and looked at Alice, who was still scarlet.

We grab my bag and head out towards the Macho car. It's so shiny, I'm afraid I will smudge it even if I breathe on it. Alice is speechless of course.

"You can take the front" I whisper in her ear and smirk as her eyes widen and her cheeks return to the colour of tomato soup. She reluctantly slips into the seat beside Jasper and I poke my head through the seats to see her face, which should be a Red Skittle.

Jasper puts his sunglasses back on and revs the engine.

"Ready to go ladies?" He asks politely.

"Yep," I reply simply. Alice just nods, dumbfounded. I roll my eyes at her silent behavior and sit back in the comfy leather seat. I pull the armrest down and plug in my iPod for the 20 minute drive to Charlie's house. It dawns on me then just how empty and lonely that house will be without him.

Alice talks with Jasper quietly during the drive. I sit with a smug expression on my face as they converse. Alice is clearly smitten, and by the looks of things, Jasper is too. Soon, we are pulling up outside Charlie's house.

I hop out the minute the car stops. Alice starts to get out, but I tell her I'd rather do this bit alone. But I give her a wink all the same for good measure. Wonder if she'll try and flirt with him without me there? Hmm…

I walk up to the front porch of Charlie's house and try the door handle. It's open, surprisingly. Everything is quiet inside the house. All the forensics and police have left. Memories come flooding back of that night, but I push them aside and wipe stray tears from my eyes.

I run upstairs and start flinging random stiff from my room into various bags and suitcases. I unplug all the electrical devices like the landline phone and my old computer and put them in a box in the hallway.

I take down all my old posters, paintings and photos and put them into a storage box. The house won't be sold until I say it can be so everything will be safe here. For the time being.

I pack my own duvet so I can put them onto my new bed. Wherever that may be. I close the curtains and blinds all around the house. My bags and suitcases sit by the door until I am finished.

I check the fridge is empty and that everything is put neatly into storage boxes. I don't touch Charlie's bedroom. That would haunt me forever. I don't think I'm allowed to touch it anyway; there is police tape round the door-frame.

Once everything is cleared up or packed away I say goodbye to everything in the house like a pre-school child.

"Bye clock…Bye lamp…Bye TV…Bye bed…Bye Fridge…Farewell home…" My hands run along the walls as I walk down the hall to signal Alice from the front door. I catch her attention after a few minutes, as she is animatedly talking to Jasper. Hmm, not so shy now, are we?

She climbs out of the car - Jasper watching her ass - and runs up to me. I raise my eyebrows.

"Someone's got the hots for you," I sing to her. She narrows her eyes at me.

"I hope so!" She says, her face lighting up. Snickering, I lead her inside. She looks around.

"Wow," She breathes. "You got a lot done in so little time" She looks around and peers in the boxes. Nosy Parker. I swat her hands away from her rummaging.

"My bags are here, can you help me carry them out to the car?" We carry all my bags out onto the step, and Jasper hops out of the car and comes to help put them into the boot. Jasper winks at Alice and climbs back into the drivers seat when we are done.

"Alice?" I start. She looks up from closing the boot. "What…Where am I to go now?" I whisper quietly. Alice grimaces.

"Jasper told me that we have to…take you to the airport now to get you to New York," She whispered back. My eyes widen.

"What?! Why today? Charlie's funeral is next week! I can't miss it!" I rant to no one in particular. Alice puts her hands on my shoulders to calm me.

"Bella, calm down!" She hushes. "I'm going to the airport with you, don't worry. Jasper says that your boss - Mr Cullen - has paid for you to fly out today to get settled in and then fly back for Charlie's funeral next week," She said as I tried to process this new information.

Mr Cullen? Who the fuck? What a posh-nobs name! I sighed in defeat. Alice lifted my chin.

"Hey, at least you have your cell phone and I'm sure there will be access to a laptop in your new…um…home?" She tried, brightly. My mouth turned down at the thought of not seeing Alice every day.

"Yeah, but…I will miss you so much! You're my best friend!" I wailed and hugged Alice like I would never let go.

"I'll be fine Bella," She whispered in my ear. "Besides, I might just take Jasper up on his offer of dinner," She silently squealed to me.

_I knew it!_

"So he asked you out already? Jeez, he must _really _have the hots for you, Al" My voice cracked as I was so happy for her. At least she would have something to occupy her while I was…away. Jasper honked the horn and we both jumped.

"C'mon girls!" He laughed, "Enough of the goo, lets go before Ms Swan misses her flight. Don't want to irritate Mr Cullen, believe you and me," He said matter-of-factually as we hopped into the car and sped off to the airport.

0-0-0-0

**Well, there we have it! Chapter 3, at last! This one took longer than usual. Remember to leave me a review before you go - it's not hard. I loved all the reviews I got yesterday and thank you to everyone who has Faved/Followed/Reviewed my story! **

**We get to see the famous Mr Edward Cullen in the next chappy. I hope you are all as excited as I am! Until then. REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**The link to my Facebook profile is on my FF profile. Send me a request and I will get back to you. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all! I'm back! Hope everyone is enjoying the ride - I certainly am! Sorry for the wait; writer's block has been in the way! 29 reviews for just 3 chapters! Wow!**

** I got so many lovely reviews for the last chapter, and I replied to all of them. Once again, I am thrilled with the response! Thanks to everyone who has added me to their Favs/Follows.**

** Remember at the end of the chapter - leave me some love! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I just make them human and will mess with them a bit ;)**

0-0-0-0

**Chapter 4** - Bella POV

As soon as we arrived at the airport, Jasper slid out of the car to go into the terminal to get my ticket and passports confirmed and ready. Alice squeezed into the backseat with me and hugged me tight. Both our eyes had glassed over with tears. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to my old life, or Alice. I didn't want a fancy new job in a posh city. I didn't want to live or work with a complete stranger.

A _male_ stranger. I shuddered at the thought. He could be some pervy old man who takes in young girls and then rapes them.

_Gah! Stop worrying!_

Alice was still holding me in a vice-like hug. I uncurled her fingers from my shirt and gave her a watery smile. She attempted to smile back but ended up crying harder.

"Don't worry about me, Al," I whispered. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. She had (cleverly) not worn any mascara today. God forbid!

"How c-can I not w-worry about my b-best friend?" She wailed.

"Your moving s-so far away, and I-I'm gonna miss you so much," She sobbed into my shoulder. My lips clamped together to stop myself from sobbing out loud.

"Alice, I'll miss you too. Of course I will. But I'll be OK, you know me. Sure, I-I'll miss you and the diner and Sam and…everything," I sniffed. I would miss Forks. I would miss the rain. I would miss my loving, erratic, harebrained best friend. And her new sort-of boyfriend.

Alice suddenly grabbed her handbag and started to rummage through it. I watched curiously as her hands scrabbled to the bottom of her never-ending black hole. She finally wrenched her hands free and held up an iPhone 5.

_What?_

She thrust it in my direction.

"Bella, I got this for you," She said, almost shyly. I frowned.

"I-I thought we could use it for Face-time and…keeping in touch better," She looked up at me with pleading eyes. I just had a bog-standard flip up cell phone. No touch screens, or anything fancy. She placed the phone into my hands.

"No, Alice!" I ranted "It's too much. I can't accept this!" I thrust the phone back at her. She grimaced.

"Please Bella? Please, I just need to be able to see you every day, and the iPhone can provide that service," She laughed sadly. My mouth turned up into a grim smile.

"Alice, I do have a phone," I said quietly. She shook her head.

"No, you have an ancient artifact from hundreds of years ago!" She exaggerated. My shoulders shrugged. So did my eyebrows.

"It's not 'ancient'," I grumbled "It's simple. And I like simple."

"Just take it Bella," Alice scowled at me, giving me her best Teacher face.

"Fine!" I huffed, snatching the phone that she had in her outstretched hand. It was…OK looking…I suppose.

"I will never forgive you, pixie," My face pouted at her. She simply laughed, wiping at stray tears.

"You will," She said confidently. Alice turned in her seat to face the window.

"Here's Jasper coming back," She said sadly, quietly. My face turned grim and my eyes began to water again. Alice dug some tissues out of her handbag. We quickly dabbed at our swollen eyes just before Jasper opened the back door.

"OK girls, lets get movin'," He flashed a smile at Alice who was still wiping away the evidence of crying.

"I've taken all your bags through the terminal and your ticket and passport is ready to go," He said quietly, aware that this was a tough moment for me and Alice. I was about to leave. I've never left the state before.

Ever. And I didn't want to. Stuff this new life, new job, new boss. I wanted Sam as my Boss. I wanted Alice as my co-worker and best friend. I wanted Forks as my home.

Me and Alice climbed out of the back and immediately hugged one another. I fought back tears and bit my lip really hard. Jasper stepped to the other side of the car and leaned against it. I don't think either of us realized how hard this was going to be. Alice latched onto my neck again and I hugged her back with the same enthusiasm.

"Bella you can't go," Alice whispered, sniffling into my hair. Ew. I pulled back and flicked my hair out of the way.

"I don't want to leave you Alice, but this is what Charlie wanted," I whispered, looking up into the blue sky, fighting back tears. When we finally broke apart we were both full on crying. Jasper came round to us and told us my flight was leaving in fifteen minutes. We simply nodded, dumbstruck by how fast this was all happening. Alice was still bawling and I was trying to calm down.

_Don't want to be red-eyed getting on a public plane. _

"Don't worry Bella," Jasper said to me. "I'll get Ms Brandon here, back home safely," He winked as he put his arm around Alice's shoulder.

_They are so perfect together._

I thought to myself. Alice smiled slightly at his simple gesture.

"Well, I better go," I bit my lip and moved to hug Alice once more.

"I'll be back in a week, Alice, just remember that," My lips trembled as I voiced the simple words. Alice nodded into my shoulder.

"I can't wait that long!" She wailed. " I need my BFF here, with me," She pouted. I was heartbroken, but I didn't have a choice.

I waved and waved until I couldn't see Alice or Jasper anymore as I walked through the doors of the terminal. I looked around the terminal.

Then I realized something. I didn't know what flight to get on! Shit! My body spun around frantically searching for the answer. My eyes landed on something in the near distance.

A huge, bulk of a guy was standing near a flight gate holding a sign that said BELLA SWAN in large, black capitals. What the hell? I walked over to this Incredible Hulk look-alike and smiled timidly. He quirked a large, bushy eyebrow at me.

"Can I help you Miss?" He said in a booming voice that shook right through me. I shivered and squared my shoulders.

"Um…I'm Bella Swan?" I gestured to his large sign. He smirked and flashed me a toothy grin.

"Prove it," He challenged me simply. Oh great. How the fuck am I supposed to do that?

_Light bulb moment!_

I fumbled in my jean pockets for my phone. I internally groaned. I only had my new iPhone. Alice had confiscated my 'ancient artifact'. My head glanced at the Hulk for a second. He was still giving me that damn smirk.

My fingers eventually unlocked the iPhone and a message flashed up onto the home screen.

_Welcome, Bella Swan!_

Yes! I punched the air and then remembered Hulk was scrutinizing me. I blushed fiercely and held the phone out for his inspection. He peered at the message and his grin grew wider, if that was possible.

"Well, Ms Swan. We meet at last," He said like some scary villain in one of those leather chairs. He dropped the sign in the trash can and held out his humongous hand to me. I shook it carefully, while he almost crushed my hand.

"The names Emmett, squirt. I'm here to assist you to Mr Cullen's place and your flight," He grinned. I groaned. Great. Squirt?!

"Nice to meet you…Emmett…Just call me Bella, none of this 'Ms Swan' crap." I told him seriously. He guffawed.

"Oh girl, I like you already. We are gonna be buddies," He said, sounding much like a teenage girl with a deep voice. His laughter was contagious and I ended up laughing too.

"Well, _Bella_," He said with emphasis and a cheesy grin, "Lets go before our asses miss that flight," With that he turned on his heel and began walking out through the gate towards our flight. I had to scurry after him to keep up.

We made it to our flight just in time. The blonde, orange-faced, flight attendant gave us a filthy look as we made our way to the first class part of the plane.

"First class?" I blurted out. Emmett shrugged and gave me his signature smirk.

"Yup," He said "Problem?" He added, cheekily. I huffed and plopped down into my expensive, cream leather seat. He fished out his BlackBerry and began typing at mega speed. Laughter bubbled up inside me as his sausage-fingers typed away easily on such tiny keys. He raised his eyebrows at me again and I laughed out loud.

"Something funny, Bella?" He challenged. My laughter stopped. I scowled at him and folded my arms. He enjoyed annoying me I was sure of it!

"Yes, you annoy me," I said, frankly. Emmett simply smirked at me.

"Well squirt, get used to me because you and I are going to be seeing each other a lot more, as I also work for Mr Cullen," He told me. Great.

"Quit calling me squirt!" I whisper-yelled at him. He held his hands up in mock-surrender.

"Whoa, Bella, whats got your panties in a twist all of a sudden?" He laughed. I scowled and curled my legs up in front of me. I laid my head on my knees and shielded my face with a curtain of my hair. Tears pricked in my eyes. I missed Charlie more than ever and I felt so alone. My new life was going to be a lonely, hard one.

* * *

I stayed unbearably quiet for the next fifteen minutes. Even Emmett had stopped trying to make conversation. My misery almost drowned me.

"Squir…I mean, Bella?" Hulk asked me timidly. I turned my head slightly, letting my hair fall back so I could see him. He looked nervous. "Um…I'm sorry Bella, for what I said. I understand that I overstepped he line," He fiddled with a thread on his jacket. I smiled wanly at him.

"Hey, it's cool. I'm just…sensitive and confused at the moment. I shouldn't have went into shut-down mode on you," Sincerity ran through my voice. I hoped. Emmett turned his face into a small grin. I wiggled myself upright and turned to face him once more.

For the next hour of our flight I decided to bombard him with questions about my new life. I deserved to know after all.

"So, who is the infamous 'Mr Cullen'?" I quoted. Emmett cleared his throat and told me.

"Mr Cullen is the boss, technically. He is a famous accountant in New York and is insanely rich," Emmett said with a far off look in his eyes. "He is America's most eligible bachelor, but doesn't seem to take much interest in women," He smirked and continued. "I'm his personal bodyguard," He said proudly whilst jerking his thumb at himself. I laughed. "I keep him safe from mobs and shit," More giggles escaped me.

Mobs and shit. I don't know why that was funny, but it was.

"So, what's my job consist of? I don't think I can fight off 'mobs and shit'," My fingers did air quotations. Emmett doubled over laughing.

"Haha! Don't worry, that's strictly my job. You ain't gettin' no money for doing my job," He joked. As if. "Anyway," He continued after his laughter had died down. "You're job is to be Mr Cullen's personal assistant," He informed me. He had to be joking. Like managing paperwork and dogshit like that? No way was that happening.

"Like paperwork? I can't do that sort of stuff, sorry," I apologized grimly.

"No, like, you'll attend his business meetings and parties with him and ensure his desk is clean and inform him of his daily schedule."

"But…I have nothing to wear to business meetings and parties. I have jeans and shirts and…servant type clothes," I said, embarrassed. I hadn't thought that I would have needed such finery. Emmett laughed again.

"Hey, don't sweat. My girlfriend, Rosalie, will help you with all that kind of stuff. You and her are gonna be friends, I can tell," He said smugly. Frowning, I crossed my legs and read the posters on the walls. Emmett chuckled beside me.

"So what's Mr Cullen's real name?" I asked innocently. Emmett's chuckles turned into a grimace.

"I'm not really supposed to tell you but…" He leaned over the armrest.

"His full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, but never,_ ever_ call him by his first name. Unless he gives you his permission of course," He said seriously enough.

"OK, point taken," My inner self really wanted to annoy this Mr Edward. But, on the other hand I wanted to at least see him before I got fired.

We landed safely at La Guardia airport. On the way off the plane the blonde flight attendant started up a goodbye speech.

"Thank you for flying with Virgin Airlines. Please come again soon!" She said in an annoying high-pitched, nasal voice. Typical. Emmett sauntered out into the terminal and flicked on a pair of dark sunglasses.

What was with these guys and sunglasses? Jeez, it's like they're the Men In Black. In real life and were not allowed to see their eyes. I had to scurry along after Emmett to match his Hulk-sized steps. He lead me out through the bustle of the terminal and outside to the reserved vehicle area. A member of staff handed him a set of keys and he strode over to a shiny, black Mercedes.

Well, shit. More posh cars. I missed my rusty, old truck. Emmett slid into the drivers seat and I positioned myself in the passenger seat.

"Ready to go, Ms Swan?" He said in an awful impression of an English accent.

"Yep," I answered. "Time to face the music," I muttered, too low for Emmett to hear.

Emmett sped down the highway towards New York. Buildings and urban societies past us in a blur and before I knew it we were driving through Central New York. Skyscrapers towered hundreds of meters above us and yellow taxi cabs honked and swerved in and out of the busy traffic. There was music and noise everywhere and so much color! I opened the window and leaned my head out.

Even the air smelt different. Not in a bad way. Just different. I could smell hot dogs and hamburgers. I could smell the crisp smell of newspapers and cafe's. We drove through Times Square. I openly gawked at how busy and bright it was. Everything was big, glamorous and exciting here. I was used to small, scruffy and boring.

_I am never going to fit in here._

For once, my inner voice was speaking sense.

The car sped onwards towards the outer skirts of the city.

"Liking it so far, squirt?" Emmett broke me out of my trance. I was too excited and hyped up to even tell him off for calling me squirt yet again.

"Yeah, its very different. But, surprisingly, I like it so far!" I practically squealed. God, I was turning into Alice. That thought made me slump in my seat. Alice would _love _it here. It was shopping heaven. I decided not to dwell on it as I would definitely get her over here with my first wages. That made me smile.

"How much further?" I asked, sitting up in my seat.

"Not too far, just down this private road here on the right and then we're there," Emmett gestured to an almost invisible entrance on the right side of the road. If he hadn't have told me it was there, I would have assumed we were going to drive straight into a tree and become a Mercedes pretzel. Emmett maneuvered the car easily down the narrow driveway.

It was shadowed on both sides by huge, oak trees. The sun was faintly shining through the leaves, making the whole place sparkle with light.

The trees eventually petered out and we started to roll along a gravel driveway. At the end of the driveway stood a huge, magnificent mansion. There was no other way to describe it. I was speechless. I sat up even straighter and fiddled with the hem of my tatty, old shirt. Wanting to look decent for such an extravagant place. Emmett laughed quietly beside me.

"Impressive, huh?" He understated.

"Wow," I breathed out. This place was so beautiful! The house itself was made out of old, grey stone and must have cost a fortune. Which the owner had, of course. The side of the building had a huge garage and the front gardens were simply perfect. Lush green lawns rolled out like carpets in front of the house and gave it even more character.

Mr Edward obviously loves and cares for his property dearly, and I can't say I blame him. The car was pulled up outside the front, wrought iron gates. Emmett jumped out the minute the engine stopped and proceeded to go to the trunk of the car to grab my luggage. My head raised upwards to stare at the beautiful whirls and patterns of the gates.

Shaking my head, I got out of the car and gently shut the door. Emmett insisted he could manage all my baggage without a problem. That guy was strong. He put all my stuff into the garage while I waited by the car.

I raised my eyes to the house again and peered at the windows. Beautiful, just like the rest of the house. I thought I saw one white curtain twitch slightly, but I dismissed it, thinking it was my imagination. Emmett walked me up to the looming gates and pressed a small button on an intercom and the side of the gates.

"Hello?" Said a crackly, female voice.

"Emmett McCarty, here with Mr Cullen's new Personal Assistant," He called back into the mystery voice.

"Come on in!" The friendly-sounding, female voice answered. Well, I hope it was friendly.

We walked through the gates as they creaked open. They clinked shut behind us and I suddenly felt trapped in such a beautiful place. The oak-wood doors opened and revealed a tall, brunette woman standing on the other side, waiting to greet us. She nodded at Emmett and positively beamed at me.

"Welcome, Bella isn't it? I've heard so much about you!" The brunette said in a happy, calming voice. She held out her hand. I took it timidly.

"I'm Angela Weber, I'm the front desk secretary," She introduced. She had a kind face, and wore nice, simple white glasses that framed her eyes perfectly.

"I'm Bella Swan, as you know," I started, shyly "Um…it's nice to be here. Its really beautiful," I smiled at her. She smiled back, gently.

"Hey Ange," Emmett interrupted. Angela grinned back at him. "I'll leave you to settle Bella in, I've gotta go see Rosie. She's sent me about five-hundred messages in the last hour," He winked, turned and began walking down the polished, marble-floored lobby. "Duty calls!" He shouted over his shoulder. Me and Angela laughed and walked towards the front desk.

"Okay, I have everything you need right here," Angela said, handing me a black file that felt heavy. I groaned internally.

"Your job is to inform Mr Cullen of his schedule each day at precisely nine am sharp," She looked sympathetically at me "I wouldn't be late if I were you," She said quietly and continued "His schedules for the next month are all in that black file in chronological order," She pointed to the file. Great. Well, at least I was somewhat organized. For the next month.

Angela's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Your schedules are in there too, along with the addresses and phone numbers of anyone that Mr Cullen thinks you need to know of. There is a diary in there also, for you to write down your own events and dates," She pointed out helpfully.

My smile was small as she kept talking. "Oh, and there is a list of what you need to do for Mr Cullen each day, like what times and how he wants his coffee, how he likes his desk cleaned and where to put anything that you may find lying around, away," Angela sat down at her desk and pulled open a drawer. She handed me a large, brown, envelope. "This is all the money you will need for the coffee's, petrol, and any meals you may want to purchase when out in New York city," She smiled again as I took the envelope tenderly. It weighed a lot and I assumed I was being trusted with a lot of money.

"Um…Thanks. I'm not used to having this much information…or money in my possession," I told her. Angela smiled carefully. I could tell we were going to be friends.

"If you need new copies of the schedules or any more money, come the start of each month, just come to me and I will have them in my possession," She stated. My head nodded and I bit my lip, fingering the envelope and file. She stood up and gently squeezed my shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok, you'll get used to everything soon enough. I'll help you, and if you need anything just come to me. I'm happy to help you, Bella," She said kindly. I smiled and nodded nervously.

"So, when do I start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning, I shouldn't wonder," She answered. Just peachy. One night to prepare. Fabulous!

Angela told me I had my own car in the garage. She told me it was easy to spot, as it was a bright, grape colored Ford Fiesta. Crap. I didn't mind purple, it was the price I was worried about.

As we were in the middle of discussing the schedules I heard footsteps approaching us from down the hall.

I turned round to see a hot, sexy, young man walking towards us in a white shirt and pinstripe trousers. I just about choked on my own saliva at how drop-dead gorgeous he was. He had a messy array of beautiful bronze hair that flicked across his head in all the right ways.

His stride and posture was lean, and predator-like. His eyes were the most startling green I had ever seen and I could see them, even though we were standing meters apart. He had a slight sexy, smirk on his face as he continued his stalk towards me and Angela. Uh oh.

I didn't even need to be told. It looked as if Mr Edward Anthony Masen Cullen had officially arrived to greet the fresh meat on the scene.

0-0-0-0

**Well! There we have it! Mr Edward has finally shown his sexy face! Wonder what will happen now? You have to review to find out! *evil laugh* I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it took me so long to write!**

** I worked really hard to get everything right and I hope it paid off! Writer's block is a killer, but hopefully it won't show it's mean-ass face for a while again! Anyways, next chapter will be up soon. **

**And as usual, REVIEW! Just leave me a few words, or a smiley face, I don't mind! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm here with Chapter 5! Can't believe I got 5 chapters up already. Support - as usual - has been awesome! Everyone of my readers/reviewers deserves a gold medal and their own super sexy Edward Cullen. ;) Yummy! Who wouldn't want one of them?! :D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I just make them human and will mess with them a bit ;) **

**Big thank you to:**

**EdwardsouthernBella**

**Jaymili**

**Cbmorefie**

**Banshee69**

**Smile-Like-The-Cheshire-Cat**

**Sholtsclaw698**

**Sujari6**

**Hira's**

**Debslmac**

**Casper15**

**Melissamary55**

**Stormy315**

**Lizzie Sparkling **

**They are my most frequent and best reviewers and keep the story going! :D **

0-0-0-0

**Chapter 5 **- Bella POV

Oh my God. Surely I had died and gone straight to Heaven? The man approaching us was sex-on-legs. He flicked his hair out of his face with one swift movement. That move alone made my panties dampen. Oh, I swear I could jump his bones here and now.

Angela cleared her throat quietly beside me and pulled me out of my inappropriate thoughts about my new boss. My hands tugged the hem of raggedy t-shirt down as far as it would go. Embarrassingly, as he got closer my cheeks flamed. He finally came to a stop in front of me and I gulped silently.

Now I knew how Alice felt when she first laid eyes on Jasper. I raised my head to look at this real life Adonis. He smiled back down at me. I was at least a foot shorter than him.

"Well, I see my new assistant has arrived. At long last," He said with slight annoyance laced into his beautiful, velvet voice. OK, I officially disliked him now, and I didn't even know him. His accent was so damn sexy. It's not fair.

Angela nudged me discreetly, telling me silently to speak up. Oh shit.

"Um, hi," I held out my hand. Smacking my forehead internally for how stupid and informal I looked. Adonis arched a perfectly tweaked eyebrow at me.

"Nice to meet you _Ms Swan_," He said with emphasis and shaking my hand once before pulling his hand away and wiping it on his jacket when he thought I couldn't see. Asshole! I was not dirty, greasy or grimy. So, he knew my name, huh? He'd been checking up on me I'll bet.

"Hey, nice to meet you too, _Mr Cullen_," My mouth automatically threw back at him. Oops. He frowned slightly. Oh, I was gonna enjoy pushing his buttons!

"Good afternoon, Mr Cullen," Angela spoke up from beside me in a practiced, hushed tone.

"Ms Weber," He nodded at her. She walked around to her desk and brought out another black file. Once she had reappeared at my side, she held the folder out to Mr Edward and he took it gingerly.

"The tracking account records you requested?," She stated "Are all in there ready to be filed," Angela said with confidence and didn't trip over her words once. How the fuck? How could she not be affected by this man's inhumanly good looks?

"Thank you Ms Weber," He said in that honey-coated voice. My insides clenched at the thought of him whispering things in my ears as he curled his long, slim fingers inside me. _Snap out of it, you pervert! _God, five minutes into meeting him and I'm already having fantasies.

"Ms Swan are you alright?" He said smugly, as if he knew what I was thinking. My cheeks instantly flushed and I looked down guiltily.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled to the floor.

"Please come with me," He beckoned. Oh yes please! _Stop it!_ Stuff you, inner voice. In a swift movement, he turned and began walking away back the way he came.

It gave me a perfect view of his nice, smooth, toned ass. Angela sharply elbowed me snapping me out of my reverie.

My Converse squeaked against the parquet flooring as I scurried after Mr Edward like a squirrel looking for nuts. Wouldn't mind getting a look at his…He opened a big, wooden door and fluently gestured for me to go first. I scanned the room and saw it was an office. There was a cherry-varnished desk sitting near the window and shelves upon shelves of files, folders and books.

Mr Edward cleared his throat loudly and I moved out of his way. He strode over to his desk and sat down gracefully in his black leather chair.

"So, Ms Swan," He began. I could just listen to his sweet voice all day long. "I see Ms Weber had armed you with your schedules and dates," He cocked an eyebrow at me. Damn, sexy, infuriating man.

"Uh, yeah she did," I nodded, feebly. He licked his lips and lifted a piece of paper to study in his pale hands. I stood awkwardly, waiting for an order.

After the Stone, Iron and Bronze ages had past, he finally looked up at me and frowned. He seemingly forgot I was there. How nice to be forgotten already.

"Well, are you going to stand there all day, ogling me, or are you going to sit down at your desk and prepare for tomorrow?" He asked, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. I openly gawped at him. How did he know I was ogling him? I wasn't was I? Oh…Oops. My signature blush creeped across my cheeks and down my neck. His green eyes grew considerably darker as I continued to blush.

"I-I don't know where my desk is," I whispered, ashamed. A sudden urge to cry took over me. Nothing made sense here. He pointed with one, long finger to a beautiful pine desk in the corner of the huge room. I almost gasped. That wasn't mine was it? My feet shuffled over to it carefully, so as not to trip up.

I set my file and envelope down gently and walked round to the nice, blue leather chair that accompanied the desk. My fingers trailed over the wood briefly, aware that Mr Edward was staring at me. I looked up and gave him a shy smile.

"Thank you," I smiled wider as I looked over my new desk. "It's really beautiful,"

He scoffed. "Please, it was little expense,"

That stung. I thought it was beautiful. My mouth grimaced and I looked down. "But I'm glad you like it," He said in a softer tone. My smile almost returned, but not quite.

My heart still felt heavy. I missed Alice. More than ever. I wanted Sam to be sitting in Mr Cullen's desk just for old times sakes. Although, I would enjoy secretly ogling my new, hot boss.

For the next hour I carefully sorted all the schedules and read them over, trying to figure them out. After I had finished that, I looked over the list of what Mr Cullen wanted me to do each day.

He wanted his coffee - black with two sugars - every morning at nine-thirty and again at two pm. Right. He also wanted his desk cleared at twelve-thirty every day when he went for his lunch. He would strictly only have coffee from Starbucks or Costa Coffee, so therefore I would have to drive into the city every day. Well, fuck me.

I internally groaned. I was used to labor, but not the same boring thing every, single day. Throughout the hour I caught Mr Cullen staring at me every time I looked up.

Hmm. Someone needs to keep their eyes on their own work. I am not pretty by any means so why was he gawping at me? I wanted to tell him to close his mouth or a fly would land. I thought better of that, though.

Time dragged by. I felt my iPhone buzzing in my pocket, but I didn't want to take it out in-case he thought it offensive. It was probably Alice. I so badly wanted to hear her voice and get her opinion.

I thought about taking a sly picture of Mr Cullen three times, but decided against it as he couldn't stop his eyes from drifting up to me every five seconds. Alice's opinions were suddenly vital to my survival.

When five o' clock rolled round I was stiff and sore from concentrating. I had never studied so hard in my life. My foot tapped quietly against the underside of my desk in boredom. My eyes were fixed on the files and books overflowing the bookcases.

My chair was a swivel chair. Damn! I so badly wanted to whirl around on it, but made do with swinging gently, side to side.

Mr Cullen suddenly cleared his throat to get my attention. My head automatically snapped up, quicker than I would have liked it to. The term 'little lost puppy' came to my mind.

"Have you finished for the day Ms Swan?" His velvet voice rolled over me. I loved how he said my name.

"Yeah, I think so," I answered. I had yet to give him an answer that consisted of five or more words. He smirked and stood up. He moved to close the blinds on the window behind him.

"You may retire for the day," He dismissed me. Glumly, I stood up and gathered my things.

"Do you know where your room is?"

"No" I answered simply. His eyes tightened for a moment.

"Right, follow me then," He started for the door. Goody, a tour with the boss. Fabulous. All I wanted was a bed, a toothbrush and a good book now.

0-0-0-0

**There we go! I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to get it up early this morning. So, Bella is not enjoying her new job so far - except from ogling Edward Cullen. Who wouldn't?**

** Anyway, remember to REVIEW! Oh, and would anyone like an Edward POV of this chapter? I'm more than willing to do it! *winks* Let me know in a REVIEW! xxxx**


End file.
